Forever Dalton, Forever Warbler
by riker-lovee
Summary: What was happening to the Warblers while all of the McKinley drama was going on in Season 3? Starts after the Warblers and Blaine reunite in Episode 5. Niff and Sebofsky romance and Wevint Wes, David, and Trent. I love those guys! friendship. I had to put romance and drama, because that's what it mostly consists of, but I'd also consider it partly humor. WARBLERS RULE!
1. Forever in Love

**I'm excited about this story. It is Season 3 of Glee, but in the point of view of the Warblers. The beginning of this chapter consists of some warbler drama, but gets into even goofier and romantic drama between the lovely NIFF! (Yep, you guessed correctly!) ^_^**

Blaine walked down the Dalton halls. Unlike this school, McKinley had days off, and the ex-warbler was taking advantage of that to visit his friends.

"We missed you, buddy!" Nick said, wrapping Blaine in a blood-restricting bear hug.

"I miss you guys, too. Do you guys think you can make it to the show?" the curly-haired boy asked. McKinley was making a production of West Side Story, and Blaine had invited them to come. Including Sebastian, the new soloist who had caused Blaine to be so shaken up earlier.

It wasn't that Sebastian wasn't a nice guy. He was very friendly, and spoke kind-heartedly to the ex-warbler. But, he had a very flirtatious tone, something that his boyfriend, Kurt hated in guys that talked to Blaine.

"We'll definitely be there!" Trent exclaimed, "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"So, how's life at McKinley?" Jeff asked.

Blaine smiled, "I have to admit I miss this ol' place every once and a while, but McKinley's great. I love being with Kurt 24-7."

"We're happy for you, Blaine. We support this decision to switch schools completely." David said.

"Thanks, David." Blaine said softly. "How's Dalton? Have I missed anything important?"

"Other than Sebastian, no." Wes replied, "Same old."

Wes' tone was ice cold when he mentioned Sebastian. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say his name like he's a monster, or something?"

"He kind of is." Jeff admitted quietly. Blaine turned to face Jeff, and Trent elbowed the blonde for speaking.

"Who kind of is?" the soloist questioned, entering the council room.

"Blaine here was saying you are an amazing singer! And, we were all agreeing with him." David said enthusiastically. If Blaine hadn't been in the earlier conversation, he would've believed him. He sounded that convincing. Almost as if it was something he had practice with.

Apparently, Sebastian approved, too. "Aw, I'm flattered. However, I'm sure Mr. Sexy Bowties is better."

Blaine almost scowled at him. He was flirting again. Plus, bearing in mind what the warblers had said, he sounded like he was a terrible leading warbler. Still, he didn't have any evidence to back himself up with.

"Um, I'd better go. Coffee date with Kurt, _my boyfriend_." the ex-warbler turned to Sebastian as he accentuated those last two words. "See you guys at the show!"

"Bye!" Thad said, and the other warblers said their goodbyes, as well. Nick gave him another hug before Blaine left the room.

Sebastian smirked, "Well, ain't he a sight for sore eyes."

"Sebastian," Trent said confidently. "Blaine has a boyfriend."

Trent waited for the angry retort, but the lead warbler's smirk just got bigger. "All the more fun in trying to get a tap at that."

~()~Forever Warbler~()~

"Where's Sebastian?" Trent asked, kind of happy the warbler wasn't around.

David didn't look up from the paper on his desk. "I think he's at the gay bar with Kurt and Blaine. That's what he _told_ me."

Wes rolled his eyes. "One of his many attempts at stealing Blaine from Kurt?"

"You kidding?" Trent muttered, "Those two are _inseparable_."

"I dunno." David said, "I'm actually a little worried he'll break them apart."

Wes laughed. "What is so funny about me worrying?"

"Considering the countless times I've walked in on them making out, I highly doubt Bas will get those two off of each other. It will be especially difficult when their drunk." the warbler judge replied, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

David stood up. "I think I'll go finish my homework upstairs."

He left Wes and Trent alone in the council room, chatting aimlessly about Sebastian's plan. David, however, had a new problem of his own.

As he continued down the dorm hall, he stopped at Nick's door when he heard speaking. "Oh wow, Nicky. You're good at that."

Jeff. "Really? I'm a little inexperienced…"

David's jaw dropped so low it could've hit the floor. He was exaggerating, but he felt that way. As silently as he could, he leaned his ear into a crack in the door.

"No, no. You're great." Jeff said, "Oh god, just a little lower. Oh, right there!"

David tried to stay calm and quiet, but he dropped his books and dashed back down the hall to the council room. "WES! TRENT!"

"David! What is the _matter_ with you?" Trent exclaimed.

The out-of-breath warbler gasped. "Nick. Jeff. Nick and Jeff. They are… they…"

Wes realized what he was trying to say. "Wait, _seriously_?"

Trent stood up angrily from his chair and ran. It didn't take a detective to know where he was going. "Wait, Trent!"

The two council leaders exchanged glances, and raced after Trent. David inwardly thanked himself when they caught up to him, and tackled him to the ground right in front of Nick's door.

The door opened, and Nick looked down to see Wes, David, and Trent all smothered together on the floor, and a pile of David's book just to the left of them. "What on earth…?"

"Engaging… in inappropriate acts… at school… is against the rules!" Wes said in between pants.

"What do you mean? I wasn't engaging in… OH!" Nick started chuckling at the trio.

David scowled. "Why are you laughing?"

Nick was almost doubled over on the floor with laughter. Trent smacked himself in the face. "Oh God. Oh no…"

Wes turned to Trent. "What are we missing here?"

Trent stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, the other day, I was asking around if anyone was a good masseuse. I had pulled a muscle in my back. So, Nick volunteered, saying he'd given massages once or twice, but wasn't sure if he could do it."

"He recommended me to Jeff, you dolts! I was giving him a massage!" the brunette warbler snapped, trying to sound angry, but still letting out a few chuckles.

Jeff walked over to the door. "What's so funny?"

"David was eavesdropping earlier, and thought the two of us were having sex. Those three idiots actually came up here to scold us!" Nick said, still laughing.

Jeff walked over to the now-standing duo, and flicked them both on the nose. "Bad! Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I would start jumping my best friend like a wild hyena!"

"Bisexual?" Nick asked.

Trent had a confused look on his face. "Hyena?"

"Wait… you're bisexual?" Wes questioned.

Jeff mentally slapped himself in the face. He hadn't meant to say that. It was their fault! Those three clowns had to come up here and… assume false things. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't want Nick to see him cry, so he pushed Wes and David out of the way, and hurried to his dorm, slamming the door.

"What the hell, guys?" Nick yelled.

David put his arms up. "What did we do? _He_ said it!"

"No," Trent said, "It's our fault, guys."

Nick groaned angrily at the trio, and slammed his door closed. He could feel the waterworks coming, too. Why should _he_ be crying? Oh yeah, because he secretly loves Jeff. But, shouldn't he be happy?

_No,_ Nick thought. _I have to be strong. For Jeff._

The brunette warbler opened the door to find the three imbeciles still standing there. "Alright, apology accepted. Now, get in here and help me."

~()~Forever Warbler~()~

"So what you're saying is, you're…?" Trent was still confused.

"Jeffsexual." Nick confirmed.

David smiled, "Well, that's great! Jeff is bisexual! You have a chance."

"It's _not_ great. It verifies that he doesn't like me." Nick frowned.

Trent rolled his eyes. "NICHOLAS DUVAL! GO PROCLAIM YOUR LOVE TO THAT BLONDE RIGHT NOW!"

He said it as though he were a Mother, using his full name and forcing him. Nick blinked once. Twice. "That's the worst thing I could do."

"Want me to tell you something that Jeff would kill me for saying?" Trent asked. Nick just nodded.

"Jeff is in love with you. I'm the only gay person he could go to, and he went to me, and poured his heart out." Nick's eyes widened. "Nick, that boy is head-over-heels for you. It'd be a mistake if you didn't walk in there and just kiss him!"

The brunette warbler was silent for a long while, and nobody dared speak before him. Finally, he stood up and said, "I'm going to do it! I'm going to just walk in there and kiss him, like you said!"

He marched boldly down the hallway to Jeff's dorm, and knocked on the door. Jeff opened the door, and Nick got a look at him. His hair was a matted mess, and his tear-stained face indicated he'd been crying for some time since he'd left the earlier scene. Nick felt bad for him. "Ni–?"

Jeff didn't get to finish before the brunette leaned up, and smashed their lips together. The blonde was shocked at first, not kissing back, but eventually moving his lips with Nick's. The kiss was filled with all of Nick's passion and love for Jeff, and the blonde warbler was reciprocating just as strongly with the same feelings.

Jeff cupped the brunette's face, and he felt Nick reciprocate, moving his hands onto the blonde's waist.

They pulled away slowly, but their lips were back together after a few seconds of breath. The blonde hummed blissfully into the other boy's mouth. This was how he had always pictured his first and, um, second kisses. Maybe not the ideal moment, but the perfect kiss with the perfect person.

"I love you so much, Jeff." Nick whispered, starting to cry. They were not tears of sadness, however, but tears of joy.

Jeff was laughing through tears of his own. "I love you too, Nicky."

**Hope you liked it! I would love it if you'd give me a review on how I did. This is my first legitimate warblers story.**


	2. Forever Sectionals

**MD5991: Thanks for the review! If your still reading, there is a lot of angry Sebastian and some fun Niff fluff for you. :) Sebastian will have a large role in this story, so I hope you like how I portray his character!  
Everyone else, if you're still reading, I apologize for my song choice (I'm actually fond of this song, for some reason.), but I had to do something popular that could be made into an a capella version!**

Sebastian made his way over to the warblers in the council room. Trent looked over to him, "How was Scandals?"

"Can't complain." Sebastian grumbled, "I have news, though."

"Wait, Sebastian. We have something to say, first." Jeff said. The soloist raised an eyebrow. Nick grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Well… Jeff and I are together!" Nick squeaked.

"Always knew you two would come out of the closet, eventually. I was getting tired of your eye sex." Sebastian gave them a signature sneer. "This means I need to put you in your 'gay classifications'."

"Well, actually, we're _bi_." Jeff corrected.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England. In a perfect world, maybe, but let's get serious."

"What are you implying?" Jeff growled angrily.

Sebastian ignored him. "I'd say you are the 'Boy Band Gay'. Kind of like One Direction or Justin Beiber. Good looks; teenage girl heart throb. But, sadly, you play for their team, so they're screwed."

"Don't say that about him!" Nick snapped. "Sure, he's good looking, and a heart throb, but… you know what I mean."

"You're the typical gay. Kind of like Porcelian Hummel, but a little less… flambouyant." Sebastian scrunched his face up as he said the last word.

"I'm bi!" Nick exclaimed.

Sebastian's voice rose with Nick's. "I knew you were gay _before _you started going out with blondie, so don't lie to me!"

The brunette didn't speak. He kept opening his mouth as though he were going to say something, but no noise left his throat. "Exactly. By the way, my news was Kurt and Blaine had a fight, and I had _nothing_ to do with it."

Sebastian left the council room, the angry trudge echoing even when he was far-gone. Trent frowned at Nick. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I can't defend the truth." Nick looked at the floor. "I've been lying to you guys. Worse, I've been lying to Jeff. He's right. I'm gay. 100%. And, I've known it for a while."

~()~Forever Warbler~()~

"Nicky, why did you think I wouldn't be okay with this?" Jeff ran his hand up and down Nick's back, while the brunette was taking shaky breaths.

"That's not it, Jeffy. I'm okay with you knowing, as long as it doesn't change anything, which it won't." Nick said matter-of-factly, and his eyes started to tear up again. "But, it's the others. I didn't want them to know."

Jeff pulled the brunette into his arms. "Sh sh, Nicky. It's okay. I'm right here, babe. So, why did you say you had a girlfriend for two months last year?"

"So, I'd sound cool, I guess. And, _not_ gay." Nick sniffed.

"Oh, three! Being gay is perfectly all right. Plus, the warblers already knew we started dating, for god's sake, so not much has changed." Jeff smiled down at him. "Besides, they really don't care. Trent's gay, too, remember? And the other's might not be, but they don't care if _you_ are."

"Mm, you always know the right thing to say, six." Nick snuggled closer into Jeff's shoulder.

~()~Forever Warbler~()~

It was safe to say Niff had reached their honeymoon stage of the relationship. Actually, Trent didn't even know if it would ever _end_. They were still virgin's, which was good, but they made out too much for Trent's (or anyone else's) taste.

"Hey, guys." Jeff said, walking in with his arm over the other side of Nick's waist, wary when letting his arm fall.

"Hi, Niff." Wes said energetically.

Nick looked at him quizzically. "Niff?"

"It's your new couple name!" David exclaimed, "Isn't that exciting?"  
Jeff just gave him a funny look. "Um… no."

"So, is Bas still pissed off at us?" Nick asked, fiddling with his fingers.

Wes looked at the ground. "Very much so."

"Speak of the devil…" Trent whispered so low only him and the others could hear.

"What's up, Blondie Mic Biceps?" Sebastian gave them couple a smirk, over pronouncing the word _bi_ in biceps. "And, not to mention his trusty sidekick Closet Boy. Or should I say Closet MAN? Wouldn't want to offend you, now, would I?"

"I'm going to pretend he didn't say that." Nick muttered under his breath.

Wes banged his gavel on the desk. "_Silence!_"

The head council warbler smiled inwardly. _I love doing that_.

"Now, as we all know, the sectionals competition is coming up. We have to decide what to sing, and who sings it. As usual, Sebastian will have a solo."

Trent raised his hand. "I think we should do Uptown Girl. Our last performance of that was great."

David nodded, scribbling away in his notebook. "Suggestion noted."

"I have a perfect idea." Sebastian sneered. "I think these two should sing a duet, and pull what is called a 'Rachel Berry'. They should have a stage kiss, and ruin our chance at winning sectionals. Did you know that's why the New Directions lost nationals last year? Those two imbeciles were so focused on _love_ that they ruined every chance they had at winning."

"What the hell is your problem with Nick and me, Sebastian?" Jeff hissed, standing up and staring the soloist straight in the face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous because you're after a piece of ass that's already taken!"

Wes slammed his gavel down. Hard. "ORDER!"

The two warblers gave each other one last menacing look before sitting back down. This was going to be a long week.

~()~Forever Warbler~()~

"Okay, guys. This is the duet between Nick and Jeff." Wes said. They had already performed a song, with Sebastian soloing. Now, it was their time to shine.

Nick took a deep breath, dropping Jeff's hand when the light came on. He sang the first verse.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

Jeff smiled at Nick, and jumped into his part.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Nick sang again, joining the blonde in the chorus.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Jeff put a hand by his ear to say "call me", and then sang the next verse.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

He smiled as Jeff walked past him, and Nick took control for the second part.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_So call me, maybe?_

After the song was over, Nick, Jeff, and the rest of the warblers were pacing nervously until they called for the three show choirs to stand on the stage and earn their place. This was going to tell them if they were going to keep going.

"We've got this, Nicky." Jeff said softly. "Call Me Maybe is one of the most popular songs right now."

"All show choirs to the stage." came an announcement backstage.

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand, and all of the warblers filed on the stage. The blonde could feel a tighter grip at his hand, and he was starting to lose blood circulation, but he was too nervous to care.

"Finally, in first place, the _Dalton Academy Warblers_!"

Through all the cheering, Jeff could still hear Nick's squeal specifically. He hugged him, lifting his boyfriend in the air and swinging him around. It was always a wonderful feeling to win the show choir competition.

The warblers walked backstage with their trophy. And after Nick glanced briefly around the back of the stage to make sure no one was watching, he stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck to kiss him.

It was very chaste, but still long and romantic, nonetheless. His mouth was closed, but he kept it on the blonde's for as long as he could until they heard someone scold them.

"No inappropriate behavior during the competition, unless you want to lose your trophy!" someone said sternly. It was a backstage worker.

"Excuse me, miss." Sebastian said. "Is there a problem? Because, I don't find kissing an inappropriate gesture."

"Yes, there's a problem! No matter who it is, I will not have people being inappropriate. I happen to run the backstage area."

"Well, you didn't bother to notice the straight couple from that choir over there in a deep make-out session, now did you? That seems very inappropriate." Sebastian stepped closer. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The woman shifted uncomfortable. "They are not my problem."

"And we _are_?" the lead warbler questioned, not a mean tone, but very stern and serious.

"Look, sir, I'm just doing my job." she said.

"I don't think your job consists of picking out the gay kids from show choirs and giving them your load of homophobic cra–"

"Sebastian. It's my fault. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Jeff said, and then he lowered his voice so only Sebastian could here. "Thank you, though."

"No problem, Jeff. I realized I've been kind of hard on you two, and I'm sorry." Sebastian said. The blonde waited for sarcasm, or a narcissistic add-on, but none came. The soloist was actually serious.

Jeff turned to the backstage worker. "You know, neither of you are my problem, so I'm going to ignore your inappropriate and homosexual acts."

"Wait, ma'am. One more thing." the blonde said, finding some confidence he didn't know he had.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

Jeff grabbed Nick quickly, and pulled him into a very hard, very passionate kiss _right in front of the worker_. She gasped, and walked away, muttering to herself. "Sick-o's."

Jeff didn't realize he had it in him. He almost forgot his kiss was now accelerating into a make-out session. Almost.

The brunette had expected Jeff to stop when the woman was gone, but he kept kissing, humming into his boyfriend's mouth. Nick tangled his hands in Jeff's silky, blonde locks.

"Guys, you can either come with us on the bus, or you can _walk_ back to school!" Trent exclaimed, putting his face right in between the kissing couple after pushing them off each other.

"Buzz kill." Jeff mumbled, but he was laughing.

Nick smiled to himself as he grabbed the blonde's hand again and headed for the bus. Best. Sectional Competition. Ever.

**So much fluff I'm dying! I had to add the angry homophobe, by the way. Every show choir competition has one. ;) Kathy Griffin was it for Season 2 regionals! She really made me angry, but I know it was just her character and stuff. Of course, Niff and Sebastian humiliate and disgust her in the end. Hooray for "inappropriate" kisses!**


End file.
